


Number 26.

by why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cynthia made me do it, F/M, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, mid season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee/pseuds/why_did_you_just_lie_to_mcgee
Summary: After Tony returns to work after his trip to Israel in search for Ziva he seeks to question a man who appears to impersonate a Naval officer, the man draws a pistol and shoots Tony.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Number 26.

After Tony returns to work after his trip to Israel in search for Ziva he seeks to question a man who appears to impersonate a Naval officer, the man draws a pistol and shoots Tony. 

As Tony tries to open his eyes he is met with a blindingly bright light. 

‘’Junior! You are awake!’’

‘’Dad, please don’t yell! What happened?’’

‘’You were shoot and there was a lot of bleeding, the doctors didn’t manage to fix it all in a single surgery, but I should go get a doctor, he could explain this better than I...’’- as Senior starts to ramble, Tony interrupts him.

‘’Ziva?’’

‘’What?’’ - says Senior as he turns around!

‘’Hello, Tony. Sir.’’ - she greeted them overly professional. But it really was her.

‘’How are you…’’ - unable to finish the sentence Tony groans in pain.

‘’Please, relax Tony, I am here. Gibbs called and, well, he said that I must come back, and after I started to list all of the reasons why I could not… well, he said that you were hurt.’’

‘’I’m fine.’’

‘’ I am afraid you are not, Agent DiNozzo.’’- those are amazing words to hear from a doctor.

‘’ Your body is too weak for an another surgery and there is a lot of damage to your vital organs.’’

‘’Oh Junior!’’

‘’ It’s okay dad. Doc, just tell me what it's looking like.’’

‘’ Well, at this moment I can’t say anything for certain, but it would be wise to plan for the worst and hope for the best.’’

With those words the doctor leaves the room and Senior leaves it with him. Knowing him he has a dozen questions and a handful of stories.

‘’I haven’t even done half of the things on my I WILL list and apparently I should plan for the worst.

‘’Your I WILL list?

‘’Yes, haha, I made one on the plane from Tel Aviv back to DC.’’

‘’Okay, well what is on that list of yours?

‘’ Well, I guess that this was me saying that it's okay to my dad so we are left with  
number 6.- Ride in a motorcycle ball of death, number 8.- Develop a catch phrase., number 13. -Learn to play the bass..’’

‘’Tony, things that we can do from here, while we still can, that is.’’

‘’Well there is number 19. that includes you.’’

‘’ Alright, what is it?’’

‘’Discuss Paris.’’

‘’Oh, Tony’’

‘’Please?’’

‘’Alright, what do you want to discuss about it?’’

‘’Well, it’s not as much discussing it, it’s more, you know, acknowledging it happened.’’

‘’Tony, nothing happened that night, we just talked, and then you feel asleep mid-conversation.’’

‘’BUT THERE WAS A CONNECTION!’’

Tony looks up because even after a few seconds, Ziva still has not said a single thing. She is completely silent.

Without saying a word, she steps closer to the bed, close enough that she can eventually sit in the chair beside his bed. 

She takes his hand in hers and whispers

‘’ There was a spark.’’- she admits with a look on her face that Tony determine whether is embarrassment or just deep thinking. At this point Tony can barely open his eyes. He is about to drift off. It was now or never.

‘’Well, there is one more thing on the list that includes you. Number 26. Ziva David, I…’’

‘’You what? Tony!’’ - her voice breaks and she loses balance and collapses back into the chair. 

He is gone.


End file.
